Участник:Killhtf/Список
room_tundra_1 (Done) # Папирус: ХМММ... СТРАННАЯ ДВЕРЬ В ЛЕСУ. НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ МОЙ БРАТ ТРАТИТ ЗДЕСЬ КУЧУ ВРЕМЕНИ. ЧТО ОН ДЕЛАЕТ..? Я ДОЛЖЕН НАПРАВИТЬ ЕГО НА ПУТЬ ИСТИННЫЙ! # Папирус: ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЕ У ЭТОЙ ДВЕРИ? О НЕТ!!! ПЛОХОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ МОЕГО БРАТА! room_tundra_2 (Done) # Папирус: ЭТО ТО МЕСТО, ГДЕ МОЙ БРАТ ДОЛЖЕН ПАТРУЛИРОВАТЬ... НО, КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ Я ОБНАРУЖИВАЮ, ЧТО ОН ОТЛЫНИВАЕТ. ЭТО ХОРОШО, ЧТО Я ПЕРВЫЙ ТЕБЯ ЗАМЕТИЛ! Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ОН ПРОИЗВЕЛ БЫ СТРАННОЕ ПЕРВОЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ. # Папирус: ЕСЛИ ЕГО НЕТ РЯДОМ, ОН НЕ ВЕРНЕТСЯ. ПРОСТО ЭОН ТАК РАБОТАЕТ. room_tundra_3 (Done) # Папирус: ЧТО??? ТЫ ПОТЕРЯЛСЯ??? ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ПОЗВОНИТЬ КОМУ-НИБУДЬ ДЛЯ ПОМОЩИ! # Папирус: А? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЗВОНИШЬ МНЕ??? room_tundra_3A (Done) # Папирус: ОЧЕНЬ ХОЛОДНО ПЛАВАТЬ В РЕКЕ. ЕСЛИ У ТЕБЯ НЕТ ВОДОНЕПРОНИЦАЕМОГО СВИТЕРА! # Папирус: ЭТО ПРОСТО РЕКА. room_tundra_4 (Done) # Папирус: НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ! ВПЕЧАТЛЕН!?! НЕ ТОЛЬКО Я ХОРОШ В ПАЗЗЛАХ... НО Я ТАКЖЕ УВАЖАЕМЫЙ АРХИТЕКТОР!!! # Папирус: МОЙ БРАТ ПОМОГАЛ МНЕ НАЙТИ ЯЩИК. room_tundra_5 (Done) # Папирус: СТАНЦИЯ ДОГГО. У НЕГО КРУТАЯ СПОСОБНОСТЬ ВИДЕТЬ ДВИЖУЩИЕСЯ ВЕЩИ. ЛАДНО, МОЖЕТ ЭТО НЕ КРУТАЯ СПОСОБНОСТЬ. # Папирус: ДОГГО НЕТ ДОМА. room_tundra_6 (Done) # Папирус: ОСТОРОЖНО!!! ЛЕД СКОЛЬЗКИЙ. НО КОГДА ТЫ СКОЛЬЗИШЬ, НИКТО НЕ ЗАХОЧЕТ ТЕБЯ АТАКОВАТЬ. НИКТО НЕ ЗАХОЧЕТ ИСПОРТИТЬ КРУТУЮ ТЕХНИКУ. # Папирус: Я ЗАМЕРЗ ОТ СКАЗАННОГО. room_tundra_6А (Done) # Папирус: НАДО БЫТЬ ЖЕСТКИМ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СНЕГОВИК. ПОСТАРАЙСЯ ХОРОШО ОТНОСИТЬСЯ К ЛЮДЯМ, СДЕЛАННЫМ ИЗ СТРАННЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ. # Папирус: СНЕГОВИК ВСЁ ЕЩЕ ТУТ? room_tundra_7 (Done) # Папирус: УХУ! ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСКИЙ ЛАБИРИНТ! Я УВЕРЕН, БЫЛО ВЕСЕЛО! КРОМЕ ТОГО МОМЕНТА, КОГДА МЕНЯ УДАРИЛО ТОКОМ. # Папирус: РАЗОЧАРОВАЛСЯ, НО ВЫКЛЮЧИЛ ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСТВО. room_tundra_8 (Done) # Папирус: ИЗВЕСТНАЯ СНОУДИНСКАЯ ИГРА СО СНЕЖКОМ. БЫСТРОЕ ПРОХОЖДЕНИЕ ДАЁТ РАЗНЫЕ ПРИЗЫ. ОТКУДА БЕРУТСЯ ДЕНЬГИ? НАЛОГ НА СНЕЖКИ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ! # Папирус: ЧТО? НИКОГДА НЕ СЛЫШАЛ О НАЛОГЕ НА СНЕЖКИ? МИР НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ РАЕМ. room_tundra_8А (Done) # Папирус: СТАНЦИЯ ЖЕНИВШИХСЯ(?) ПСОВ... ХМММ.. ТЫ ДУМАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ? ЖЕНИТЬСЯ НА ПСЕ? # Папирус: МДА. ЭТО СТРАННО. ДЛЯ ЖИВОТНЫХ ЕСТЬ ПУТЬ ПОЖЕНИТЬСЯ ПОЛУЧШЕ. КАК СКЕЛЕТЫ!!! room_tundra_9 (Done) # Папирус: ХМММ. КРОССВОРД. Я ДУМАЮ, ЭТО ПОДХОДЯЩЕЕ ИМЯ. ЭТИ СЛОВА ДЕЛАЮТ МЕНЯ ЗЛЫМ! # Папирус: ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЕ СМОТРИШЬ НА "НАЙДИ СЛОВО"? room_tundra_spaghetti (Done) # Папирус: АХ, ЛОВУШКА СО СПАГЕТТИ. Если вы сказали, что вам понравились его спагетти: НУ, НАВЕРНОЕ, ЭТО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ЛОВУШКА... РАЗ УЖ ТЫ ИХ СЪЕЛ, ПРАВИЛЬНО!? Остальное: МНЕ НУЖНА ВЗГЛЯНУТЬ НА НИХ... СПАГЕТТИ, ОСТАВЛЕННЫЕ ТОБОЙ, ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЗДЕСЬ!!! # Папирус: НИЧЕГО ПОХОЖЕГО НА КОВШ СО СПАГ... room_tundra_snowpuzz (Done) # Папирус: КОМНАТА ОБЫКНОВЕННЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ЗАКРЫТА ЭТИМИ ШИПАМИ. НО МЫ ПОДУМЫВАЕМ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ НИХ... НЕДАВНО КОРОЛЬ ВЫПУСТИЛ СПИСОК НОВЫХ ПАЗЗЛОВ. ОН СЧИТАЕТ, ЧТО ШИПЫ СЛИШКОМ ОПАСНЫ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. НО, Я СЧИТАЮ, ОН НЕ ПРАВ!!! ДЕТИ ОБОЖАЮТ СМЕРТЕЛЬНЫЕ ШИПЫ!!! # Папирус: ЕСЛИ У ВАС ЕСТЬ ЗНАКОМЫЕ ДЕТИ, ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО РАССПРОСИТЕ ИХ!!! room_tundra_xoxosmall (Done) # Папирус: ХМММ... РАЗГАДКА К ЭТОМУ...? НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, Я ПРОСТО ПЕРЕСТУПИЛ ЧЕРЕЗ ШИПЫ. ТАК ЧТО, РАЗГАДКА ОЧЕНЬ ВЫСОКА И СИМПОТИЧНА. # Папирус: Я РАЗГАДЫВАЮ ЭТО, ПОКА МЫ БОЛТАЕМ room_tundra_xoxopuzz (Done) # Папирус: О НЕТ!!! ЭТА ЗАГАДКА! ТЫ ТАК ЛЕГКО РЕШИЛ ЕЁ!! В ТЕБЕ БЫЛ ПАПИРУС. # Папирус: БОЛТАЕШЬ ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ... ПРЯМО КАК ПАПИРУС В ТЕБЕ. room_tundra_randoblock (Done) # Папирус: О НЕТ!!! ЗАГАДКА СДЕЛАНА ДОКТОРОМ АЛЬФИС! МНЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО ПОПРОСИТЬ АНДАЙН, ЧТОБЫ ОНА ПОПРОСИЛА ЕЁ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТУ ЗАГАДКУ. Я С НЕЙ ОБЩАЮСЬ ТОЛЬКО ПО ИНТЕРНЕТУ... Я ЕЙ ЕЩЁ НЕ ДРУГ... ПОКА ЧТО!!!! # Папирус: ОДНАЖДЫ Я ПРОИЗВЕДУ НА НЕЁ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ СВОИМИ БИЦЕПСАМИ... ОТЛИЧНЫЙ СПОСОБ, ЧТОБЫ ПОДРУЖИТЬСЯ!!! room_tundra_lesserdog (Done) # Папирус: СТАНЦИЯ МАЛОГО ПСА. ОН ЛЮБИТ, КОГДА ЕГО ГЛАДЯТ. ЭТО ЕГО ЧЕРТА ХАРАКТЕРА. ПОДОЖДИТЕ, ПОЧЕМУ ОН В КОРОЛЕВСКОЙ ГВАРДИИ, А Я НЕТ!? Я ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ, КОГДА МЕНЯ ГЛАДЯТ!!! # Папирус: ОХ... ЭТО ПРОСТО ДЕТСКОЕ СОРЕВНОВАНИЕ. room_tundra_icehole (Done) # Папирус: БЫЛО СКУЧНО ЖДАТЬ ТЕБЯ... ПОЭТОМУ Я ПОСТРОИЛ СНЕЖНОГО ПАПИРУСА! А САНС... СДЕЛАЛ СВОИ ВЕЩИ. # Папирус: НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, ЭТО ОДНА ИЗ ЕГО ЛУЧШИХ ГЛЫБ. room_tundra_iceentrance (Done) # Папирус: Я ВСЕГДА ПРЫГАЛ НАД ЩЕЛЬЮ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ РЕШАТЬ ЗАГАДКУ. САНС ТОЖЕ НИКОГДА НЕ РЕШАЕТ ЕЁ. ОН ПРОСТО... ЭМ... ПЕРЕБИРАЕТСЯ. # Папирус: ДУМАЮ, У НЕГО ЕСТЬ КОРОТКИЙ ПУТЬ ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО ЕЩЁ. room_tundra_iceexit_new (Done) # Папирус: ЗДЕСЬ ЖИВЁТ ГИФТРОТ. ОН ЛЮБИТ ПОДАРКИ. НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ, ЕСЛИ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ КУПИТЬ ЧЕГО-ТО ХОРОШЕГО. ОН ТОЛЬКО НАДЕЕТСЯ НА ЭТО. ТАК ЧТО ПРЕДСТАВЬ, ЧТО У ТЕБЯ МНОГО ДЕНЕГ # Папирус: ТЫ ВСТРЕЧАЛ ГИФТРОТА? room_tundra_iceexit (Done) # Папирус: МОЙ СИГНАЛ СЛАБЕЕТ. КАЖЕТСЯ, ТЕЛЕФОН НЕ БУДЕТ РАБОТАТЬ. ТАК ЧТО, НЕТ ПРИЧИНЫ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ. # Папирус: ПРИВЕТ. room_tundra_poffzone (Done) # Папирус: СТАНЦИЯ БОЛЬШЕГО ПСА. ОН НЕМНОГО ПОХОЖ НА ТЕХ ПСОВ, КОТОРЫЕ МНЕ НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ. НО БОЛЬШОЙ ПЁС НИЧЕГО НЕ КОЛЛЕКЦИОНИРУЕТ. ОН ПРОСТО ДУШЕВНЫЙ КЛЕПТОМАН! # Папирус: ОН СОБИРАЕТ ОГРОМНУЮ КОЛЛЕКЦИЮ ОБЪЯТИЙ И ЛАСКИ. room_tundra_dangerbridge (Done) # Папирус: ЭТОТ МОСТ ВЫГЛЯДИТ ЖУТКО, НО ОН УСТОЙЧИВ. НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, ЭТО ПРОСТО РАЗРИСОВАННЫЕ ГОРЫ. ДУМАЮ, ТАК ОНО ВЫГЛЯДИТ БОЛЕЕ ДРАМАТИЧНО. # Папирус: ТАКЖЕ Я ДОБАВИЛ НАДЕЖДЫ. room_tundra_town (Done) # Папирус: СНОУДИН... ДОМ ПАПИРУСА! ЭТО СЛОГАН, ВЕРНО??? # Папирус: Я ТРЕБУЮ ИЗМЕНИТЬ СЛОГАН. room_tundra_town2 (Done) # Папирус: ЭТО ОБРОСШЕЕ СУЩЕСТВО ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ БРОСАЕТСЯ СНЕГОМ. НИКТО НЕ ЗНАЕТ ЕГО НАМЕРЕНИЙ. # Папирус: ЗАМАНЧИВО, НЕ ТАК ЛИ??? # Папирус: ЭТО ОБРОСШЕЕ СУЩЕСТВО ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ БРОСАЕТСЯ СНЕГОМ. НИКТО НЕ ЗНАЕТ ЕГО НАМЕРЕНИЙ. Андайн: Эй, а я знаю! Альфис сказала, что... оно идёт в Хотленд, чтобы охладить Ядро! Папирус: ВАУ, АНДАЙН!! НЕ ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ТАКИЕ СКУЧНЫЕ ВЕЩИ! И ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАНА ТОЛЬКО БОРЬБОЙ... Андайн: Ты шутишь!? А почему бы и нет!? Мозг - самая большая мышца из всех!!! room_tundra_inn (Done) # Папирус: ГОСТИНИЦА - ОТЛИЧНОЕ МЕСТО. ЖЕНЩИНА, ДЕРЖАЩАЯ ГОСТИНИЦУ, ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШАЯ. ОНА ВСЕГДА ДАЁТ МНЕ ЛЕДЕНЕЦ И ХЛОПАЕТ ПО ГОЛОВЕ. # Папирус: ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЗВОНИШЬ МНЕ? ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ЗАБРОНИРОВАТЬ МЕСТО??? # Андайн: Эй, я всегда остаюсь там, когда прихожу в Сноудин! Раньше я оставалась у Папируса, но... Его диван, кхм, неудобный и звенит? И его брат в полночь делает сотни закусок. И сам Папирус не знает??? Как же спать? # Андайн: Да, просто спи здесь.. room_tundra_grillby (Done) # Папирус: ГРИЛЛБИЗ... ПОЛОН ТЬМЫ И МАСЛА. ЧИСТИЛИЩЕ ИЗ КАРТОФЕЛЯ ФРИ... БЕЗДНА ГАМБУРГЕРОВ... В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, МОЙ БРАТ ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ЖИВЕТ ТАМ. # Папирус: Я НЕ ПРИХОЖУ В ГРИЛЛБИЗ. # Папирус: ГРИЛЛБИЗ? МЫ СЛИШКОМ ИЗЫСКАННЫ ДЛЯ ТАКОГО МЕСТА. Андайн: ВОУ, если идешь туда, ты просто ОБЯЗАН попробовать сырные фри. они УДИВИТЕЛЬНО ужасны для тебя!! Ох, извини, Папирус, ты что-то говорил? Папирус: ПРОСТО ГОВОРИЛ О СВОЕЙ ЛЮБВИ К ПОДЛИВКЕ!!! # Папирус: НАШИ ЧУВСТВА К МАСЛУ И ПОДЛИВКЕ ПРОТЕКАЮТ ТАК ЖЕ ГЛУБОКО, КАК И РЕКА. Андайн: Масло, я... я... ... Хочу тебя во всей своей еде!!! room_tundra_library (Done) # Папирус: ЛЮБЛЮ БИБЛИОТЕКУ. ВСЕ КНИГИ РАССОРТИРОВАНЫ ПО ЦВЕТАМ.. ЭТОТ ПОРЯДОК!!! НАПОЛНЯЕТ МЕНЯ СИЛОЙ! # Папирус: ЧТО ТАКОЕ БИЛЕТ ЧИТАТЕЛЯ? # Андайн: В детстве у меня не было возможности иметь книги. Я их всех разорвала! Уничтожила тонны книг! Разорвала их в клочья!!! # Андайн: Но сейчас я считаю, что читать - это круто. room_tundra_garage (Done) # Папирус: ТЫ В МОЁМ ДОМЕ. ОТЛИЧНЫЙ ВЫБОР! ХОТЯ Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ПО ИДЕЕ ЭТО ЕЩЁ ДОМ САНСА. НО Я ПРЕДПОЧИТАЮ НЕ ГОВОРИТЬ О ЕГО ЧАСТИ. ЕГО КОМНАТА... СЛОВНО СОВЕРШЕННО ДРУГОЙ ДОМ! МИР, В КОТОРОМ ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ, КАК ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ПЫЛЕСОС ДЛЯ ЧИСТКИ КОМНАТЫ. # Папирус: ТЕБЕ ЛУЧШЕ ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ ОТ ЭТОГО СТРАННОГО МЕСТА. room_tundra_sanshouse (Done) # Папирус: ВАУ! ТЫ ЗА ЧЕТЫРЕ СЕКУНДЫ ПОЗВОНИЛ МНЕ!! ТЫ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, КРАЙНЕ НУЖДАЕШЬСЯ В МОЕЙ ПОМОЩИ!!! НУ! НЕ БОЙСЯ! ЭТО ГОРЯЧАЯ ЛИНИЯ ПОМОЩИ ОТ ПАПИРУСА! ПРОСТО СКАЖИТЕ СВОЁ МЕСТОРАСПОЛОЖЕНИЯ, И Я...! ДАМ СВЕЖИЕ СВЕДЕНИЯ О НЁМ! ТАК ЧТО, ГДЕ ВЫ? ... ... ВЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ В МОЕЙ КОМНАТЕ?? ... ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ О ТОМ, ЧТО НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ... ДВЕРЬЮ? ПОДОЖДИТЕ! НЕ БЕСПОКОЙТЕСЬ! Я НАРИСУЮ ДЛЯ ВАС ДИАГРАММУ! Если свидание уже проведено: ЧТО? Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ ВЫШЕЛ ИЗ МОЕЙ КОМНАТЫ. НАМ НУЖНО НАЧИНАТЬ С САМОГО НАЧАЛА! ПЕРВОЕ: ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, КТО ТАКОЙ ПАПИРУС!? # Папирус: СОХРАНЯЙТЕ СПОКОЙСТВИЕ! Я ВСЁ ЕЩЁ РИСУЮ! Если свидание уже проведено: ЗНАЮ ЛИ Я, КТО ТАКОЙ ПАПИРУС!? room_fogroom (Done) # Папирус: ЗДЕСЬ Я ПЫТАЛСЯ ПОЙМАТЬ ТЕБЯ! УЖАСНОЕ ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ! # # Андайн: Да!! Идеальное место для снежного боя!! Папирус: СНЕЖНЫЙ БОЙ - ЭТО КОГДА ОНА СЗАДИ ТЕБЯ ГОВОРИТ ЧТО-ТО, А ЗАТЕМ ХВАТАЕТ ТЕБЯ И КРИЧИТ "СНЕЖНЫЙ БОЙ!" ЭТО... НЕ ЛУЧШАЯ ИГРА. Андайн: Ну, знаешь, о чём я сейчас думаю? Папирус: ЧТО? Андайн: Снежный брюой!! Папирус: НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!! # Андайн: Нам нужно будет однажды сыграть в это! room_water1 (Done) # Папирус: ВОДОПАД... Я ЗНАЮ ЛИШЬ НЕМНОГО О НЁМ. НО Я ПОСТАРАЮСЬ ВСЕМИ СИЛАМИ РАССКАЗАТЬ ТЕБЕ БОЛЬШЕ О НЁМ!!! # Папирус: АХ, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ НИКАКИХ ФАКТОВ ОБ ЭТОЙ КОМНАТЕ. # Андайн: Если ты собираешься в Сноудин, то мне нечего особенного сказать. Папирус: НО ЭТО СДЕЛАЮ Я!! Андайн: Там есть неровность, верно? Папирус: ЧТО!? КАКАЯ НЕРОВНОСТЬ? ГДЕ!?!? Андайн: В Сноудине, хах!!! # Папирус: НО Я ПОСТАРАЮСЬ НАЙТИ ЕЕ. Андайн: Эй, кажется, я нашла что-то! Папирус: ОУУ, ГДЕ? И ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ УЖАСНОЕ? Андайн: Это та неровность!!! room_water2 (Done) # Папирус: У МОЕГО БРАТА ЕСТЬ СТАНЦИЯ ЗДЕСЬ. ДА, ОН РАБОТАЕТ НА ДВУХ СТАНЦИЯХ ОДНОВРЕМЕННО. НУ РАЗВЕ ОН НЕ УДИВИТКЛЬНЫЙ? ОН ДВА РАЗА ДЕЛАЕТ ПЕРЕРЫВ, И ЭТО НОРМАЛЬНО!! # Папирус: ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ МОГУТ ЛИШЬ МЕЧТАТЬ О ТАКОЙ ЛЕНИ... # Андайн: Это станция брата Папируса. Мне всегда удаётся видеть его на перерыве, или спящим... Но его результаты слишком хороши, чтобы увольнять его. Ну, кроме сегодняшнего дня. Он не рассказал мне НИЧЕГО про тебя. # Андайн: ПРОСТО, как минимум, каждый раз расспрашиваю про это... Думаю, это впечатляет...? room_water3 (Done) # Папирус: КАМНИ? ЭТО, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ОДНА ИЗ ХИТРОУМНЫХ ЗАГАДОК АНДАЙН. ЛУЧШЕ БУДЬ ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ # Папирус: ОСТЕРЕГАЙСЯ КАМНЕЙ. # Андайн: Боже мой, вообще-то, я должна создать головоломки для этой комнаты... Но я НЕНАВИЖУ головоломки. Так что, я просто положила огромные груды камней на самом верху течения. # Андайн: Что??? Не осуждай меня!!! Мой недостаток креативности делает твою жизнь легче! room_water3A (Done) # Папирус: КУДА ТЫ ПОШЁЛ!? Я НЕ ВИЖУ ТЕБЯ!!! О, ПОДОЖДИ, ЭТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО МЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕМ ПО ТЕЛЕФОНУ. # Папирус: ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ В ТЕЛЕФОНЕ? # Андайн: Значит, ты нашёл комнату за водопадом... Когда я успокаиваюсь, всегда отдыхаю там. Это означает НИКОГДА!! НЕНАВИЖУ СПОКОЙСТВИЕ!! # Андайн: Я ОБОЖАЮ быть ЗЛОЙ и ИЗМОЖДЁННОЙ!!! Не, шутка. room_water4 (Done) # Папирус: ВАУШКИ, А ЗДЕСЬ У МЕНЯ БЫЛ НАПРЯЖЁННЫЙ МОМЕНТ. СЛАВА НЕБЕСАМ, ТЕБЯ ТОГДА НЕ БЫЛО ТАМ!! # Папирус: ТЫ ПРАВДА НЕ ВИДЕЛ ЭТОГО! МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ФАКТ ЭТОГО, И Я ЕГО ПОВТОРЯЮ! # Андайн: Эта комната, где я впервые заметила тебя. Ты просто НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, сколько копей я хотела бросить в тебя!!! Но, эм, это море- эта трава находится под защитой учёных. # Андайн: Что!!!!! Это правда! room_water_bridgepuzz1 (Done) # Папирус: МОСТ ВЫРАСТАЕТ, ЕСЛИ РАЗЛОЖИТЬ ЭТИ СЕМЕНА. НО, ВИДИМО, ЭТО НЕ ПРИНОСИТ МНОГО ПОЛЬЗЫ. ПОЧЕМУ У НАС НЕТ СЕМЯН ДЛЯ ПОЛЁТА??? # Папирус: ИЛИ ТЕЛЕФОНОВ, СТАНОВЯЩИМИСЯ РЕАКТИВНЫМИ??? # Андайн: Подожди, ты РЕАЛЬНО решил загадку!? Ты не можешь просто перепрыгнуть!? Ты не можешь сделать красивый, изящный прыжок!? # Андайн: Резкий, хромой скачок!? room_water5 (Done) # Папирус: МММ... ЭТА ЗАГАДКА... Я ПОНЯЛ!!! ПОПЫТАЙСЯ ПОСТРОИТЬ МОСТ ИЗ СЕМЯН!! # Папирус: Я ПОМОГАЮ. # Андайн: Альфис помогла распределить здесь грязевые плитки для этой загадки. Мы много работали над этим, но позже мы принялись делать и песчаные замки. Из нас шикарная команда. Она хороша в строительстве... А я также хороша и в разрушении того, что построено!! # Андайн: Там даже есть остаток от этого room_water5A (Done) # Папирус: НЕТ НИЧЕГО ЛУЧШЕ СКАМЕЙКИ С КИШЕМ, ВЕРНО? # # Андайн: Нет ничего лучше скамейки с кишем, верно? room_water6 (Done) # Папирус: КОМНАТА ЖЕЛАНИЙ. У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ЖЕЛАНИЕ...? НЬЕХ ХЕХ ХЕХ!! У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ!!! Я МЕЧТАЮ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ СО СВОИМ КРУТЫМ ДРУГОМ!!! СМОТРИ!!! ОНО СБЫЛОСЬ! # Папирус: А ЧЕГО ПОЖЕЛАЕШЬ ТЫ? # Андайн: Каждый день, люди приходят сюда и говорят свои желания звёздам... Я не подведу их!!! Я исполню все их желания!! Папирус: Я ХОЧУ ИМЕТЬ ВОСЕМЬ НОГ... Я БЫ МОГ ОДЕТЬ ЧЕТЫРЕ ПАРЫ ШТАНОВ. Андайн: Я исполню почти все желания!!! # Андайн: Что, у тебя есть желание? Загадай и его, мелкий. room_water7 (Done) # Папирус: ТАМ ЕСТЬ МНОГОЧИСЛЕННЫЕ ДРЕВНИЕ СКРИЖАЛИ. ВОДОПАД - ЭТО ПОЧТИ ЧТО ИСТОРИЧЕСКИЙ МУЗЕЙ. ПРАВДА, ТАМ ЕСТЬ ЕЩЁ МУСКУЛИСТЫЕ КОНИ. # Папирус: ПРИВЕТ? # Андайн: На этих стенах прокладывается наша трагическая история... Трагически СКУЧНАЯ! Почему наша история не может быть в виде КРУТОЙ АНИМАЦИИ, как у людей!? Кто-то хоть выгравировал скрижали с мечами!!! # Андайн: Ну, не притворяйся, будто ваша история не крутая!! room_water8 (Done) # Папирус: ВОТ И ДРУГОЙ БЕЗОПАСНЫЙ, СПОКОЙНЫЙ КОРИДОР... ВСЁ БЛАГОДАРЯ МНЕ!!! НЬЕХ ХЕХ ХЕХ!! # Папирус: ХЕХ!!!!! # Андайн: Здесь я бросила в тебя все свои копья... Было весело!!! Давай иногда делать это!! # Андайн: Ну же! Не бойся моего копья! room_water9 (Done) # Папирус: БУДЬ АККУРАТНЕЕ! АНДАЙН ПОЧЕМУ-ТО СИЛЬНО ЗАБОТИТСЯ ОБ ЭТОЙ ТРАВЕ. # Папирус: ТЫ СМОТРИШЬ? # Андайн: Если бы не эта трава, я бы пнула... Ах, если бы не грязь, я бы дала тебе по одному месту. # Андайн: Даже не спрашивай, что я имела в виду!!! room_water_savepoint1 (Done) # Папирус: ПОЧЕМУ ВОКРУГ СТОЛЬКО ТАБЛИЧЕК? # # Андайн: Откуда вообще берутся все эти таблички? room_water11 (Done) # Папирус: ХАХ? САНС НЕ БАЛУЕТСЯ СО СВОИМ ТЕЛЕСКОПОМ? ВАУ!!! МОЖЕТ, ОН ПОШЁЛ РАБОТАТЬ!!! ВАУ!!! МОЖНО МНЕ ПОГОРДИТЬСЯ??? Если Санс в комнате:'' Папирус': ХАХ? МОЙ БРАТ? КОНЕЧНО, У НЕГО ЕСТЬ ТЕЛЕСКОП. САНС ОБОЖАЕТ НАУЧНО-КОСМИЧЕСКИЕ ШТУЧКИ. ХММ? ОН НЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ?? ДА, САНС НИЧЕГО НИКОМУ НЕ ГОВОРИТ! # 'Папирус': СПАСИБО ЗА ЗВОНОК. # 'Андайн': Эй, там есть весёлая штучка. Попробуй поговорить со стеной на юге! Сначала тебе нужно будет устроить вечеринку... Эй, пусть это будет костюмированная вечеринка! Тогда Папирус хоть где-то будет нормально выглядеть!!! # 'Андайн': Ох! Также нужно пригласить Альфис! room_water_nicecream (Done) # 'Папирус': МОРОЖЕНОЕ? СПАСИБО, НО Я ПРОЖИВАЮ В СНОУДИНЕ! ЗДЕСЬ МОРОЖЕНОЕ ПОВСЮДУ НА ЗЕМЛЕ!!! 'Санс': это называется снегом. 'Папирус': САНС!!! Я НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ ТВОЕГО МНЕНИЯ!! # 'Папирус': Я ПОЛЬЩЁН ТЕМ, КАК СИЛЬНО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОДАРИТЬ МНЕ МОРОЖЕНОЕ. 'Санс': я тоже. 'Папирус': А ТЫ - НЕТ!! # 'Андайн': Ах, мороженое!? Сладкое... ХОЛОДНОЕ... Невкусно. Сейчас тот холодный, розовый напиток, который Альфис делает мне... Он КРУЧЕ!!! # 'Андайн': Я пью его, когда мне жарко. room_water_shoe (Done) # 'Папирус': ИНОГДА ПОД ТРАВОЙ МОЖНО НАЙТИ ПРИЗЫ. НАПРИМЕР, БОГАТСТВА В ВИДЕ ТИНЫ ИЛИ ГРЯЗИ. # 'Папирус': ТЫ НАШЁЛ ЭТО СОКРОВИЩЕ? # 'Андайн': В этих водорослях по идее скрывается пара старых туфлей. Странно, но они сделаны для кого-то. у кого нет перьев или когтей. Что это за монстр...? Ох, подожди!? Что, если это слизистый монстр!? Но, у таких нет ног! # 'Андайн': Ну, если туфли подойдут тебе, можешь взять их. Тот, кто носил их, не возвращается за ними! room_water_bird (Done) # 'Папирус': ПТИЦА-МОНСТР?? ПОПРОБУЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НЕЙ!!! ИЛИ МОЖЕШЬ СВЯЗАТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ! У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ДОВОЛЬНО-ТАКИ НЕПЛОХИЕ ТВИТЫ. (ЖУТКОЕ ПОДРАЖАНИЕ ПТИЦЕ) # 'Папирус': ПТИЦЕ ПОНРАВИЛИСЬ МОИ ТВИТЫ??? # 'Андайн': Эта птичка будет переносить каждого, проходящего щель. Она НИКОГДА не отказывает. Когда я была маленькой, она перенесла меня. Это заняло целый час... Но она НИКОГДА и не думала сдаваться!!! Береги эту птичку. # 'Андайн': Ну??? Ты бережёшь??? БЕРЕГИ ЕЁ УСЕРДНЕЕ!!! room_water_onionsan (Done) # 'Папирус': ЛУК? # 'Папирус': АМ АМ АМ... # 'Андайн': Лук...? # 'Андайн': ...? room_water14 (Done) # 'Папирус': Я СЛЫШАЛ, ЗДЕСЬ ЖИВЁТ ЗАСТЕНЧИВЫЙ МОНСТР. НУ, ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОЗНАКОМИТЬСЯ С КЕМ-ТО ПОБЛИЖЕ... НУЖНО ПОБИТЬ ЕГО В БОЮ!!! # 'Папирус': АМ АМ АМ... # 'Андайн': О да, здесь живёт Шайрена. Я учу её играть на пианино. Она действительно талантлива... учитывая, что у неё нет пальцев. Хотя однажды она перестала приходить на занятия # 'Андайн': Как она снова споёт...? room_water_piano (Done) # 'Папирус': ХАХ!? НЕУЖЕЛИ ТЫ ВОСПЕВАЕШЬ МЕНЯ!? О НЕТ!!! ТЫ ЗАСТАВЛЯЕШЬ МЕНЯ КРАСНЕТЬ!!! # 'Папирус': ДАВАЙ НАПИШЕМ МЮЗИКЛ О НАШИХ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯХ!!! # 'Андайн': Да!! ДА!!! Я придумала эту загадку!! Реально, это оправдывает, что пианино стоит здесь. Я обожаю БОИ С КЛАВИШАМИ!!! # 'Андайн': Может, я однажды сыграю тебе что-нибудь! room_water_dogroom (Done) # 'Папирус': ХММ... ЕСТЬ ЧТО-ТО НАДОЕДЛИВОЕ В ЭТОЙ КОМНАТЕ. # 'Папирус': Я НЕ МОГ ВЫЙТИ ОТСЮДА И НА ПАЛЕЦ... ЗАТЕМ СОБАКА ЗАНЯЛА ВСЮ МОЮ РУКУ... А ПОТОМ ЛАСКОВО ГЛАЖУ ЕЁ # 'Андайн': Хах!? Ты разгадал головоломку!? До тебя никто не мог... Я так долго ждала, когда кто-то... То есть, ох, молодец! Подумаешь! # 'Андайн': Ну, я собираюсь найти новый мистический артефакт. room_water_statue (Done) # 'Папирус': ЗАГАДОЧНАЯ СТАТУЯ 'Если играет музыка: Папирус:' ЧТО ЗА МУЗЫКА? Я В СТУПОРЕ??? # # 'Андайн': Эта статуя всегда стоит здесь... Никто не знает, откуда она появилась. 'Если играет музыка: Андайн:' Эй, ты додумался, как заставить музыку заиграть...? Прекрасно, не так ли?? room_water_prewaterfall (Done) # 'Папирус': ВСЕГДА НОСИ ЗОНТ, КОГДА ИДЁТ ДОЖДЬ! ЗНАЙ. НЕСИ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЗОНТОВ В СУМКЕ. # 'Папирус': НЕТ НИЧЕГО ЛУЧШЕ ЖАРКОГО ВЕДРА С ЗОНТАМИ... # 'Андайн': Зонты были идеей Асгора. Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то простудился. Хотя подводным жителям Водопада было наплевать. # 'Андайн': Ты взял зонт? room_water_waterfall (Done) # 'Папирус': ТЫ ВИДИШЬ СВОЁ ОТРАЖЕНИЕ В ЛУЖЕ, НО... НЕ ПОЗВОЛЬ СКОПЛЕНИЮ ВОДЫ ОПРЕДЕЛИТЬ ТВОЮ САМООЦЕНКУ!!! 'Если Монстрёнок в комнате: Папирус:' ХМММ? ПРОВОДИШЬ ВРЕМЯ С ДРУГОМ? ТОГДА ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ СО МНОЙ... ОН ЗАРЕВНУЕТ! # 'Папирус': Снова звонишь...? # 'Андайн': Что!? Ты на моём ЛЮБИМОМ МЕСТЕ!?!? Лучше перепрыгни по крайней мере 1000 луж для меня!!! # 'Андайн': Ты уже достиг трёхзначных чисел!? room_water_waterfall2 (Done) # 'Папирус': ГДЕ ТЫ? Я СЛЫШУ ВОДУ. ТЫ СЕЙЧАС В ТУАЛЕТЕ? # 'Папирус': А ТАКЖЕ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ ТУАЛЕТ? # 'Андайн': Вся эта территория похожа на туристский маршрут. Хорошо, что есть дождливое место вдалеке от общества... Хотя город переполнен, и кто знает, как долго это продлится. # 'Андайн': Ну?! Тебе нравится природа!? room_water_waterfall3 (Done) # 'Папирус': ЭТО КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ ЗАМОК... # 'Папирус': ВИДИМО, ТЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ВИДИШЬ КОНЕЦ. # 'Андайн': Замок АСГОРА... Хах, думаю, ничто тебя не остановит? # 'Андайн': ... room_water_waterfall4 (Done) # 'Папирус': КАЖЕТСЯ, СОЕДИНЕНИЕ ТЕЛЕФОНА СЛАБЕЕТ... # 'Папирус': ЛУЧШЕ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ПРОХОДИТЬ. # 'Андайн': В конце дороги есть тупик, если ты не прыгнешь. Честно, я не могу поверить, что ждала, пока ты пройдёшь эту дорогу. О чём я вообще думала??? ... и как я была права??? # 'Андайн': Не объясняй этого!! room_water_trashzone1 (Done) # 'Папирус': ЦВЕТЫ...? ОНИ ВООБЩЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮТ!? СКАЖИТЕ МНЕ "ПРИВЕТИК"!!! # 'Папирус': ЦВЕТОЧКИ - НАШИ ЛУЧШИЕ ДРУЗЬЯ!! # 'Андайн': Эти цветы... Однажды они просто начали здесь расти. Клянусь, у них будто есть разум. # 'Андайн': Хотя, звучит нелепо! room_water_trashsavepoint # '''Papyrus': GARBAGE, HUH? BOY, DO I KNOW GARBAGE!! AFTER ALL, I'M HOUSEMATES WITH A LAZY BAG OF TRASH! HIS NAME'S TRASHY. HE LIVES IN THE GARBAGE CAN. # Papyrus: YOU DIDN'T THINK I DIDN'T NAME MY GARBAGE, DID YOU? # Undyne: That's where I met Alphys for the first time!! I was looking for cool swords, when I saw her... Uh, standing there, staring into the abyss. She looked pretty... Um... ... contemplative. So I asked her where she thought the abyss led to! She looked up at me, shocked, and went red in the face. But I'm scary, so I'm used to that kinda stuff! Then she kept explaining all her different theories. She went on for hours! I was so captivated! After that, I kept running into her here. And now we're friends! Yeeee hawww!!! # Undyne: Oh my GOD! Don't make me tell this story AGAIN!!! room_water_trashzone2 # Papyrus: I KNOW WHY YOU CALLED ME. I ALWAYS MAKE PEOPLE FEEL BETTER... WHEN THEY'RE DOWN IN THE DUMPS!!! ... I'VE SPENT TOO LONG WITH MY BROTHER TODAY. # Papyrus: FORGET I SAID THAT. # Undyne: The garbage dump!! So many great things come from there!! The only reason we have modern technology... Is 'cause of all the human junk that flows from the surface! Plus, it's a GREAT place to meet girls. # Undyne: Wait! Don't quote me on that one!!! room_water_friendlyhub # Papyrus: HEY! YOU'RE NEAR UNDYNE'S HOUSE! THAT'S TO THE LEFT-UPWARDS. LUPWARDS. ALL THE OTHER DIRECTIONS GO TO THE WRONG HOUSE. NORTH: GHOST HOUSE. EAST: TURTLE HOUSE. SOUTH: TRASH HOUSE. # Papyrus: WEST: BIRD HOUSE. # Papyrus: SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE NEAR UNDYNE'S HOUSE. HEY! WE SHOULD GO VISIT UNDYNE! Undyne: I'm right here! Papyrus: I LOVE WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER! NYEH HEH HEH!!! # Undyne: Well, I think we should hang out with Papyrus. Papyrus: REALLY??? CAN WE??? room_water_undyneyard # Papyrus: THAT'S UNDYNE'S HOUSE. LET'S GO THERE AND HANG OUT SOME DAY!!! Else, with Papyrus in the room: THAT'S UNDYNE'S HOUSE. YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE SKELETON IN FRONT. # Papyrus: STILL WAITING OUTSIDE HER HOUSE...? YEAH, I DO THAT SOMETIMES, TOO! # Papyrus: THAT'S UNDYNE'S HOUSE. IT'S A GREAT PLACE TO... UHHH? Undyne: Huff... puff...! YEAH!!! That's MY HOUSE!!! Papyrus: HI UNDYNE! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST? Undyne: I ran. Papyrus: WOWIE!!! UNDYNE!!! SOMEDAY I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AND SWEATY AS YOU. Else, if completed the date with Undyne: Undyne: That's my house. Or, it WAS my house, until we set it on fire. But hey, can't say I've never done that before!! # Papyrus: SO YOU RAN HERE JUST TO BE ON THE PHONE??? Undyne: Yep! Papyrus: THEN YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING... EXTREMELY COOL TO SAY ABOUT YOUR HOUSE!!! Undyne: Nope!!! Else, if completed the date with Undyne: Undyne: Hey, if you find any cool swords in the wreckage... You know where to find me. room_water_blookyard # Papyrus: OH, THAT'S THE HOUSE OF... UM... UNDYNE'S NEIGHBOR. WHAT WAS THEIR NAME AGAIN? SPOOKY BLOO BLOO? # Papyrus: NAPPER HOG...? # Undyne: That's Napstablook's house. They kind of keep to theirself, but... That's a good ghost. I try to be a good neighbor, but I think they're scared of me. C'mon, what's scary about a good-natured invite to wrestle!!? # Undyne: They're incorporeal anyway!!! room_water_blookhouse # Papyrus: SO YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GHOST... ISN'T THAT KIND OF SPOOKY? I'D THINK YOU'D LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY... LIKE SKELETONS!!! # Papyrus: VERY SOFT, AND FULL OF CALCIUM. # Undyne: Oh, you're hanging out with Napstablook!? That's great!!! I haven't seen them hanging out with anyone since... Well, their cousin. They would both watch TV at all hours of the day... Then they would practice these weird performances. Where'd they go...? # Undyne: Don't feel like you have to live up to their cousin! Just be your lovable old garbage self! room_water_hapstablook # Papyrus: THAT HOUSE USED TO BE HAUNTED. BECAUSE A GHOST LIVED THERE. BUT THE GHOST MOVED AWAY. IT'S AN UN-HAUNTED HOUSE. # Papyrus: BY THE BY, BREAKING INTO A HOUSE... THAT'S ILLEGAL, RIGHT??? PLEASE STOP COMMITTING GHOST CRIMES. # Undyne: WHAT? You broke into Napstablook's cousin's house!? That's... That's...! Hey, what was their name, anyway? Papyrus: HAPPSTABLOOK, THE HAPPY GHOST. Undyne: Okay, that's DEFINITELY wrong. Papyrus: IT'S NOT WRONG. IT'S JUST MY HEADCANON. # Undyne: Seriously, though, stop committing ghost crimes. room_water_farm # Papyrus: THESE SNAILS ARE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER. ROUND, SLOW... AND CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME??? # Papyrus: EMITTING SLIME... THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO. # Undyne: Napstablook's family used to run this farm, but... They've all... Passed on... ... to different jobs, since there's not much business here. Them and their cousin stayed behind to run the family farm. But no one's seen their cousin for a long time. Now Napstablook's all alone... Be nice to them, okay!? # Undyne: Cherish this ghost!!! room_water_shop # Papyrus: IF YOU SEE A SHOP, YOU SHOULD STOP... DROP, AND ROLL... INTO SOME GREAT DEALS!! BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING A FIRE SALE!! AT MY IMAGINARY STORE, WHICH SELLS FLAMES. # Papyrus: YET ANOTHER DREAM OF MINE. # Undyne: Hey! That's the store of Gerson, the Hammer of Justice! The toughest monster that ever lived...! He fought in the war between humans and monsters... And he survived! He's a real hero! # Undyne: Are you gonna buy something? room_water_dock # Papyrus: IS THE RIVER PERSON THERE TODAY? # Papyrus: ARE THEY? # Undyne: That river connects to Snowdin and Hotland. If you need to get from one place to another, jump in! Look, that's all we got for public transport, OK!? # Undyne: So what? room_water15 # Papyrus: WHAT'S THAT STRANGE WHISPER? I MIGHT HAVE TO HANG UP. # Papyrus: PAPYRUS ISN'T HOME RIGHT NOW!! # Undyne: A field of echo flowers... They babble back and forth to each other... ... until their words become meaningless noise. Creepy, huh? # Undyne: Stop calling me from that creepy room!! room_water16 # Papyrus: WHAT? MUSHROOMS? CAN YOU EAT THEM? ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T EAT THEM??? # Papyrus: I'D TRY EATING THEM. # Undyne: Once you get familiar with this room... You don't even need to light up the mushrooms! I mean, the path to Temmie Village is never lit up here. But why would you wanna go there!? # Undyne: It's down south if you want to avoid it. room_water17 # Papyrus: LANTERNS? UM, OKAY... CAN YOU EAT THEM??? I'M SERIOUSLY OUT OF IDEAS HERE. # Papyrus: I'D TRY EATING THEM. # Undyne: Once you get familiar with this room... You don't even need to light up the lanterns! ... yeah. # Undyne: Whatever. room_water18 # Papyrus: HMMM... A CORRIDOR FILLED WITH WATER. THAT'S JUST A GUESS. # Papyrus: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. # Undyne: That's where I first talked to you! Weren't you SUPER terrified? I practice that monologue ALL the time in the mirror! Papyrus: UNDYNE??? Undyne: I mean!!! Uh!!! No I don't!!! Papyrus: OH. I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK. DO YOU WANT TO PRACTICE MONOLOGUES TOGETHER...?!! Undyne: UH!!! NO!!! I DON'T!!!! # Papyrus: ATTENTION EVERYONE! I AM GOING TO OPEN THE FRIDGE! Undyne: Do you have a monologue for EVERYTHING? room_water19 # Papyrus: ECHO FLOWERS... THERE'S ONLY ONE TALKING FLOWER FOR ME!! # # Undyne: Fields of flowers, whispering everybody's hopes and dreams... NGAHHHH!!! IT FILLS ME WITH POWER!!! # Undyne: NGAHHHH!! room_water20 # Papyrus: EACH AREA HAS TO HAVE A PRECARIOUS BRIDGE. IT'S MANDATED BY THE GOVERNMENT. OF COURSE, KING FLUFFYBOY WANTS TO UNMANDATE IT SAFER. WHY!!? WON'T HE THINK OF THE CHILDREN!? Papyrus: SPIKES. DANGER BRIDGES. THE PILLARS OF YOUTH. # # Undyne: This room...! If you saved Monster Kid: That sure was a tense scenario. I just wanted to help that poor kid, but... I thought if I tried, you'd attack me! Thankfully, you ended up saving them. Else, if Undyne saved Monster Kid: I'd actually... Forgotten what had happened here. You just let that poor kid drop to the floor. Maybe you were just afraid. But if I hadn't been around, then...? Else, if you ran away: That's when you ran away when your friend asked for help!!! Though, who can blame you for fleeing from certain death...? ME!!!! I'm still TOTALLY disappointed! That's the WIMPIEST thing you've EVER done! Apologize to your poor friend, OK, buster!? # Undyne: ... room_water21 # Papyrus: THIS IS WHERE ELDER PUZZLER LIKES TO STAND. BLOCK-PUSHING. KEY-GATHERING. TEDIOUS AGONY. IT'S IMPORTANT TO RESPECT OUR ROOTS! # Papyrus: THIS IS WHERE ELDER PUZZLER LIKES TO STAND. IT'S IMPORTANT TO RESPECT OUR PUZZLING ROOTS. Undyne: Yeah, someone else has to care so I don't have to! Papyrus: BUT UNDYNE, DON'T YOU LIKE TRADITION? Undyne: I worked in an office pushing blocks for a month! My respect for block puzzles was depleted by corporate life. Papyrus: WHAT!? YOU THREW AWAY MY DREAM LIFE!!! THE LIFE OF A SIMPLE SALARYMAN... COMMUTING EVERY DAY ON A TRAIN FULL OF SPIKES... Undyne: (I won't tell him that's not how it works...) # Papyrus: UNDYNE, DID YOU REALLY HAVE AN OFFICE JOB? Undyne: Well, it was more of a, uh, community service thing. Papyrus: THAT'S UNDYNE!! ALWAYS HELPING OUT THE COMMUNITY! Undyne: Uh, yep! Totally of my own volition there! room_water_undynefinal # Papyrus: THAT'S UNDYNE'S DRAMATIC CRAG. SHE'S ALWAYS POSING ATOP IT. MUMBLING SOMETHING TO HERSELF # Papyrus: I THINK IT'S SOMETHING SHE HAS TO MEMORIZE. # Undyne: Oh my GOD!!! Wasn't this room the BEST!? Like when I decided to NOT do that BORING monologue... And then went TOTALLY off-the-cuff!? Or when I almost killed you with spears??? Or when I almost killed you with MORE spears??? Aw man. I should have taken photos. Think about how cute a little scrapbook would be... Papyrus: NOW I WANT A SCRAPBOOK OF MY FIGHT TOO!!! Undyne: Let's start a photo company for boss fights! Papyrus: ONE WEEK LATER, SAMPLE GLOSSIES IN THE MAIL. Undyne: Relive the memories... # Undyne: Going off-the-cuff... It helped that I... Uh. Completely forgot the words to my monologue, anyway room_water_undynefinal3 # Papyrus: HEY... ISN'T THIS WHERE I CALLED YOU? I HAVE A PHOTO- GRAPHIC MEMORY FOR PHONE CALLS. ... HEY, WHEN ARE WE GONNA HANG WITH UNDYNE? # Papyrus: HEY, WHEN ARE WE GONNA HANG WITH UNDYNE? # Undyne: This is where I was chasing you... But you got a phone call, so I had to wait. Papyrus: OH! THAT WAS ME! Undyne: What!? What were you even calling about!? Papyrus: I WAS JUST SAYING WE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT. Undyne: As I was trying to kill them!? Papyrus: WELL!! NOBODY STARTS AS GREAT FRIENDS! # Undyne: Nobody starts as great friends, huh? Papyrus: THAT'S THE RULE. Undyne: Well, you're gonna END as my great friend!! Papyrus: N... NO!!! NOT THE FLATTERY SUPLEX!!! room_fire1 (Done) # Папирус: ОГО!!! ТЫ В ХОТЛЕНДЕ!!! ... ЭЙ, САНС, А ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ТАМ? Санс: не кипишуй. я там. Папирус: ФУХ! # Папирус: НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, САНС ВЗЯЛСЯ ЗА РАБОТУ. # Андайн: Не могу поверить, что брат Папируса спал на посту!! Надеялась на него, что он тебя остановит!! АрррргХХХХХХХ!!! Папирус: ОН СОВСЕМ НЕ В ФОРМЕ. УСТАВАТЬ СТАЛ БЫСТРО. НОЧЬЮ ОН СТАЛ ДРЕМАТЬ БОЛЬШЕ 7 ЧАСОВ... ОН ДОВЕДЁТ СЕБЯ ДО РАННЕЙ СМЕРТИ!! Андайн: Согласна!! Твоему брату нужно...! ... погоди, это ведь же называется "спать"? Папирус: АНДАЙН!! НЕТ!!! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТЫ!!! # Андайн: Погоди. Папирус... А когда ТЫ спишь? Папирус: Я ЧАСТО ЗАНЯТ, ЧТОБЫ СПАТЬ. А ЧТО??? Андайн: Ну, просто думала... Если ты не спишь на той классной кроватке-машине, можно я на ней буду спать!? room_fire2 (Done) # Папирус: КУЛЕР С ВОДОЙ...? В ХОТЛЕНДЕ??? ЭТО СТРАННО. А ПОЧЕМУ НЕ КУЛЕР С ОГНЁМ? # Папирус: ЧТО ВООБЩЕ ДЕЛАЕТ КУЛЕР С ВОДОЙ? ДЕЛАЕТ ВОДУ... КРУЧЕ? ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ ЕЁ СВЕТИТЬСЯ? # Андайн: Благодарить бога за этот водяной кулер? Я бы поблагодарила Альфис... Она поставила его здесь ради меня. И теперь я могу сделать глоток воды по пути в её лабораторию. Но в основном я туда хожу не в 45-килограммовой броне...! # Андайн: Спасибо за ту воду, наверное. room_fire_prelab (Done) # Папирус: ХМММ... МИСТИЧЕСКИЙ НАУЧНЫЙ ДОМ. Sans: на табличке снаружи написано "лаба" Папирус: ЛАБА? Sans: ну типа... лаборатория. Папирус: ЛАБРАДОР... И? ТО ЕСТЬ, ТАМ ВНУТРИ СОБАКИ? Sans: не исключаю. # Папирус: ДОМ СТРАННОЙ СОБАКИ... # 'Если там, где Фриск, есть королевская стража: Андайн: Что!? Королевская стража преграждает тебе дорогу!? Тогда я им скажу...! Хотя, ничего не скажу. Я уже приказала им найти и убить тебя! И я не могу сказать им, что я изменила своё решение. Знаешь, Альфис мне показывает эти мультики о... Нуу, людях? И так я могу найти их слабости? И одна из них об одном человек, который, эмм... Ну, короче, он может контролировать разумы других!!! Поражена? Я знаю секретную силу вашего вида! Короче, я рассказала моей команде, что если я когда-нибудь повержу человека... Я могу быть под гипнозом! И потому они должны не верить НИЧЕМУ, что я им скажу! Так что, извини... Но я ничего не могу поделать. И ещё, этот мультик чертовски хорош! Иначе: Андайн: Это дом Альфис. Эй, а почему бы нам не собраться вместе и не посмотреть аниме? Папирус: АНИМЕ? А ЭТО СЛУЧАЕМ НЕ МУЛЬТИКИ ДЛЯ МАЛЫШЕЙ? Андайн: БОЖЕ!!! Аниме не для девочек! Они с глубоким смыслом! Они ЭМОЦИАЛЬНЫЕ!!! Папирус: А ЭТО (ЗВУКИ МАЛЫША) ЭМОЦИЯ? Андайн: Да, ПоТОмУ ЧТо я таК СеБЯ ЧУвствУЮ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!!! # Если там, где Фриск, есть королевская стража: Андайн: Я им не прикажу тебя пропустить! Иначе: Папирус: ПОГОДИ... АНДАЙН, ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ АНИМЕ? Андайн: ... Папирус: ОЙ-ОЙ!!! ХОТЕЛ СКАЗАТЬ, Я ЕГО НИКОГДА НЕ СМОТРЕЛ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, МНЕ ОНО ПОНРАВИТСЯ! Андайн: Тебе не надо было это говорить, Папирус. Папирус: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ Я РЕБЁНОК, КОТОРОМУ НРАВЯТСЯ МУЛЬТИКИ ДЛЯ МАЛЫШЕЙ! Андайн: ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИЛО БЫЛО ЭТО ГОВОРИТЬ, ПАПИРУС!! room_fire_dock (Done) # Папирус: ЭЙ, ПОЧЕМУ БЫ ТЕБЕ НЕ ЗАЙТИ КО МНЕ ДОМОЙ В СНОУДИН! Я РАБОТАЛ НАД НЕСКОЛЬКИМИ ВЕЩАМИ. НАД НЕСКОЛЬКИМИ ФРАЗАМИ, ЧТОБЫ ИХ ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ ПОВТОРЯТЬ. # Папирус: НАД НЕСКОЛЬКИМИ ФРАЗАМИ, ЧТОБЫ ИХ ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ ПОВТОРЯТЬ. # Папирус: ЭЙ, ПОЧЕМУ БЫ ТЕБЕ НЕ ЗАЙТИ КО МНЕ ДОМОЙ В СНОУДИН! Андайн: Нет!!! Зайди ко МНЕ в Сноудин!!! Папирус: ЧТО??? МЫ ЖЕ НА ОДНОМ И ТОМ ЖЕ МЕСТЕ!! Андайн: Ошибаешься! Я стою немного правее от тебя!! # Андайн: Ну давай!!! Делай выбор!!! room_fire_lab1 (Done) # Папирус: ЛАБОРАТОРИЯ??? МОЕМУ БРАТУ БЫ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ! ОН ЛЮБИТ НАЧНУЮ ФАНТАСТИКУ!! ОСОБЕННО, КОГДА ОНА В РЕАЛЬНОМ МИРЕ. # Папирус: ТЫ ЕМУ УЖЕ СКАЗАЛА? # Андайн: Ты в лаборатории Альфис? Она там...? Эй, передай ей от меня привет, хорошо!? И передай мне, как она там! И передай мне, если ей что-нибудь нужно... Стоп! Нет! Ничего из этого не спрашивай!!! # Андайн: Но она в порядке, это так!? room_fire_lab2 (Done) # Папирус: ТЫ В ЕЁ КОМНАТЕ, КАК НЕЗВАНЫЙ ГОСТЬ? ОГО... ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ЖУТКО. # Папирус: ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИТ ТАМ БЫТЬ. # Андайн: Что!? Ты в её комнате!? Уйди оттуда! Если, конечно, она тебя не пригласила... Ни за что!!! Этого НЕ было! # Андайн: Прекрати уже! room_fire3 # Papyrus: HOTLAND, HUH... I KNOW IT LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND... WHICH, SINCE I'M ALWAYS WEARING GLOVES... I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT!!! # Papyrus: MY KNOWLEDGE QUANTITY IS STAGNANT. # Papyrus: NEITHER OF US KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOTLAND. Undyne: So we'll just have to COMBINE OUR POWER!!! Papyrus: ZERO PLUS ZERO IS STILL ZERO. Undyne: Yeah, but it's a BIG zero!!! # Undyne: THE BIGGEST ZERO! room_fire5 # Papyrus: CONVEYOR BELTS EVERYWHERE?? ARE YOU SERIOUS? IMAGINE RIDING ONE TO GET TO WORK OR SCHOOL. RIDICULOUS. NOW ICE AND SPIKES, THERE'S CONVENIENCE!!! # Papyrus: GLAD I DON'T LIVE IN HOTLAND. # Undyne: I rode on a conveyor belt once. I learned pretty fast that they make me sick. Papyrus: DID YOU HURL?? Undyne: Yeah, like 9000 times!! It was awesome!! # Papyrus: STOP CALLING AND MAKING HER SAY GROSS THINGS. room_fire6 # Papyrus: STEAM VENTS? WOW... THAT SOUNDS AWFUL. WHAT IF YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS? # Papyrus: GLAD I DON'T LIVE IN HOTLAND!! # Undyne: Steam vents? I think Alphys told me about those. The CORE cools off by releasing steam through those... And at the same time, it doubles as transport! Pretty cool, if you aren't wearing a dress! # Undyne: Huh!? Did you put on a dress? room_fire_lasers1 # Papyrus: ORANGE AND BLUE LASERS, HUH? JUST KEEP IN MIND WHAT THE COLORS MEAN. BLUE MEANS JUMP... AND ORANGE MEANS YOU'LL... SMELL LIKE ORANGES. THAT'S WHAT I REMEMBER. # Papyrus: HAVE FUN!! # Undyne: What!? Why'd I call Alphys about the weather? Who CARES!?!? Isn't it natural to love meteorology!? Papyrus: ZOINKS!!! I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST AN EXCUSE TO TALK TO HER. I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS WEATHER DOWN HERE!!! Undyne: YEAH!?!! THERE IS?!!?! And I'm forecasting an incoming front of SHUT UP!!! Papyrus: WOWIE!!! WILL I NEED AN UMBRELLA? # Undyne: What!? What ABOUT this room!? Else, if calling for the third time: Undyne: Oh, Papyrus. I can't stay mad at you. Papyrus: IT'S OKAY, I FORGIVE YOU! (PSST, WHEN WAS SHE MAD AT ME?)\ room_fire8 # Papyrus: IT'S IMPORTANT TO STAY IN SCHOOL. A REAL TEACHER... WOULD NEVER ACCEPT DEADLY LASERS AS AN EXCUSE!! # Papyrus: GLAD! I DON'T LIVE IN HOTLAND!! # Undyne: Huh? Those kids are skipping school? ... ... well, I can't blame them, school sucks! We need to find some way to make it cooler... Hey, what if I visited their school!? Then I could beat up ALL the teachers! # Undyne: Okay, maybe I wouldn't beat up a teacher... room_fire9 # Papyrus: OH NO! THE PUZZLES REACTIVATING... CAUSED THOSE PEOPLE TO MISS THEIR WORK!? Sans: yep. that's why i'm missing work, too. Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!! SANS, GO DO YOUR JOB(S)!!! # Papyrus: GLAD, I DON'T LIVE IN HOTLAND. Sans: me too. Papyrus: THEN WHY ARE YOU SKIPPING WORK!?! room_fire_turn # Papyrus: I HEARD YOU GOT TO MEET METTATON!! IS THAT TRUE!? CAN YOU GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH!? HE'S MY FAVORITE SEXY RECTANGLE!! # Papyrus: I WISH I LIVED IN HOTLAND!!! # Papyrus: I HEARD YOU GOT TO MEET METTATON!! Undyne: Really? Careful, that dude gives me bad vibes. Papyrus: WH-WHAT? BUT HE'S SO POPULAR... Undyne: I don't care about people just because they're popular. Papyrus: WELL, YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR. Undyne: Pssshhht, what!? Popular with WHO? Papyrus: YOU'RE POPULAR WITH ME!!! Undyne: Awww... Papyrus, you're popular with me, too. Papyrus: AWW, WOWIE!! WAIT... DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME...? # Undyne: Let's not discuss this anymore. room_fire_elevator_r1 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО R1. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ R? РАВИОЛИ? РАВИОЛИ... ПАСТА, ПОХОЖАЯ НА ПЕЛЬМЕНИ. СОКРОВИЩЕ КУЛИНАРНОГО МИРА. # Папирус: ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПОЛОЖИТЬ ВНУТРЬ ЗОЛОТО ИЛИ ДРАГОЦЕННОСТИ. # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО R1. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ R? Андайн: Ну же, Папирус, подумай над этим. Папирус: ХМММ... Андайн: Это означает Рдяный (*синоним красного*), потому что это цвет огней! # Папирус: Я думаю, это имеет смысл! room_fire_elevator_r2 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО R2. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ R? РИГАТОНИ? ТРУБЧАТАЯ ПАСТА. В КРАЙНЕМ СЛУЧАЕ, МОЖНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В КАЧЕСТВЕ СОЛОМЫ. # Папирус: ЕСЛИ НУЖНО, ВЫПЕЙ СОУСА. # Папирус: АНДАЙН, ПОГОДИ... ЕСЛИ R ОЗНАЧАЕТ РДЯНЫЙ, ТО КАКОЙ ЦВЕТ ОЗНАЧАЕТ L? Андайн: Ухххх.... Лучезарно-зеленый Папирус: О! КОНЕЧНО! ПОГОДИ. РАЗВЕ ЭТО НЕ ДВА СЛОВА? Санс: лучезарно-морской-зелёный. Папирус: ТРИ СЛОВА НЕ ИСПРАВЯТ ПРОБЛЕМУ! # Санс: лучезарно-морской-пенно-зелёный Папирус: РАЗВЕ ТЫ НЕ РАБОТАЕШЬ В СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ КОМНАТЕ? room_fire_hotdog # Papyrus: MY BROTHER ISN'T EVEN THERE??? WASN'T HE SLACKING OFF BY SELLING HOTDOGS? NOW HE'S SLACKING OFF FROM SLACKING OFF... TRULY MY BROTHER IS A MASTER. Else, with Sans in the room: Papyrus: WHAT? MY BROTHER'S ACTUALLY AT HIS STATION? BUT SOMEHOW, HE'S SELLING HOTDOGS INSTEAD? SLACKING OFF BY DOING WORK... TRULY MY BROTHER IS A MASTER. # Papyrus: NO FURTHER COMMENT. # Papyrus: WHAT? MY BROTHER'S ACTUALLY AT HIS STATION? Undyne: What? I thought he only had three stations. Papyrus: NO, HE HAS... AT LEAST FOUR? Undyne: Who the heck keeps hiring this guy!? # Undyne: Seriously!! room_fire_walkandbranch # Papyrus: PAPYRUS? WHO IS THAT? THIS IS... COOLSKELETON95. SORRY. CAN'T TALK. I'M BUSY BEING POPULAR ON-LINE. NYEH HEH HEH! ONLY KIDDING! YOU HAVE BEEN HAD! IT WAS PAPYRUS PLAYING A SIMPLE GENTLEMAN'S RUSE! # Papyrus: WINK! YOU CAN SEE ME WINKING, RIGHT. # Undyne: Papyrus... Why are you wearing those? Papyrus: PAPYRUS? EXCUSE ME? I AM THE VERY COOL ONLINE GUY, COOLSKELETON95. Undyne: What? No! You're Papyrus! Papyrus: (UNDYNE!!!) (SHHH!!!) (YOU'RE GOING TO REVEAL MY SECRET ONLINE PERSONA!) # Undyne: FINE then! I'm not Undyne! The name's... StrongFish91! Papyrus: WHAT!? REALLY!? OH NO!!! STRONGFISH!! PLEASE BRING BACK MY FRIEND UNDYNE! Undyne: Uh, OK. room_fire_apron # Papyrus: AN APRON LYING IN HOTLAND? THAT MAKES SENSE. COOKING IS DEFINITELY FIRE-ELEMENTAL. # Papyrus: UNLESS YOU COOK A POPSICLE. # Papyrus: AN APRON LYING IN HOTLAND? THAT MAKES SENSE. Undyne: Yeah, cooking is definitely fire- elemental! Papyrus: UNLESS YOU COOK A POPSICLE. Undyne: Would you really call it "cooking" a popsicle...? Papyrus: THAT'S WHAT YOU CALLED IT LAST TIME WE, UH... Undyne: Oh MAN, I almost forgot about that! What a mess! # Undyne: It took forever to hose everything off. room_fire10 # Papyrus: WHAT? YOU HAVE TO SOLVE A PUZZLE ON THE CONVEYORS? THAT GOES AGAINST PUZZLE DESIGN 101... CONVEYORS ARE AWFUL AND SHOULD NEVER BE USED!!! # Papyrus: GLAD I DON'T LIVE ON CONVEYOR PLANET!!! # Papyrus: WHAT? YOU HAVE TO SOLVE A PUZZLE ON THE CONVEYORS? Undyne: Oh MAN, did I ever tell you MY conveyor puzzle idea? Papyrus: WHAT... IS IT? Undyne: Imagine four basketball hoops on the sides of a conveyor loop. The conveyor keeps speeding up, until you get sick... Then you have to puke in all four hoops in a row!!! Papyrus: I HATE THIS. Undyne: You have to time the pukes!!! # Undyne: Oh man!!! You wanna hear more of my great idea!? Papyrus: I'M GONNA HANG UP NOW!!! room_fire_rpuzzle # Papyrus: SO THE ARROWS FLIP WHEN YOU DO WHAT? I CAN'T VISUALIZE THIS PUZZLE AT ALL. CAN YOU DRAW A PICTURE??? THEN HOLD IT UP TO THE RECEIVER?? # Papyrus: DID YOU DRAW IT YET? # Papyrus: WHAT? HOW'S THIS PUZZLE WORK? UMMM... WHOOPS, I THINK IT'S UNDYNE'S TURN TO TALK!!! Undyne: What!? No, I HATE puzzles! Papyrus, YOU do it! Papyrus: WELL, ALPHYS MADE THE PUZZLE, RIGHT? YOU SHOULD JUST CALL HER UP... AND SAY IN A HOT VOICE... ALPHYS... I NEED HELP WITH A... (AUDIBLE WINK) PUZZLE... Undyne: Oh my GOD! NO! Shut up!!! Papyrus: FINE!!! GIVE ME HER NUMBER!!! I'LL DO THE HOT VOICE!!! Undyne: NO!!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!! # Papyrus: (AUDIBLE WINK)... WAIT, WHOSE NUMBER IS THIS??? room_fire_mewmew2 # Papyrus: WHERE DID THAT TABLE COME FROM? DOES IT BELONG TO THE MOUSE?? # Papyrus: EH??? # Undyne: Where are all these tables coming from? Papyrus: MAYBE THEY BELONG TO THE MOUSE. Undyne: What would a mouse need a table for? Papyrus: TO PUT THE CHEESE ON. Undyne: But where's the cheese come from!? Sans: doesn't it come from milk? Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! # Papyrus: WAIT, DOES IT COME FROM MILK?? room_fire_boysnightout # Papyrus: THE ROYAL GUARD PATROLS THAT AREA. YES, LIKE SNOWDIN, HOTLAND HAS ROYAL GUARD MEMBERS. WATERFALL DOESN'T NEED THEM BECAUSE IT'S GOT UNDYNE!!! # Papyrus: DID YOU SEE THEM? # Undyne: Careful, the Royal Guard patrols that area. I think it's RG01 and RG02 today... It's funny, the bunny actually requested to be with the dragon guy. It's nice when people are platonic friends like that! # Undyne: It's nice when people are platonic friends like that! room_fire_newsreport # Papyrus: I LOVE THE NEWS! IT'S SO INFORMATIVE... AND FULL OF CUT- THROAT, EXPLOSIVE ACTION!!! # Papyrus: KA-WOWIE! # Undyne: Yeah! You totally kicked his butt on the news!!! And I bet Alphys was helping you, wasn't she? Oh my god!!! You guys becoming friends... It's kinda cute... ... I mean, uh... I'm tough!!! I love to eat rocks!! # Undyne: What!?!? room_fire_coreview2 # Papyrus: THE CORE... YOU'RE GETTING CLOSE, HUH...? # Papyrus: ... # Papyrus: THE CORE... YOU'RE GETTING CLOSE, HUH...? Undyne: What!? No, we just became friends!! You can't already be that close # Undyne: What? room_fire_elevator_l2 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО L2. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ L? ЛАЗАНЬЯ? НАДЕЮСЬ, ЧТО НЕТ. Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ДЕЛАЮ ЛАЗАНЬЮ. ЭТА ПРОЖОРЛИВАЯ СОБАКА ВСЕГДА СЪЕДАЕТ ПЕРВОЙ! СНАЧАЛА МОИ КОСТИ, ЗАТЕМ И ЕЁ. # Папирус: ЗАТЕМ ОНА ЗАЛЕЗАЕТ В НЕГЛУБОКИЙ СИНИЙ ЯЩИК. НАКРЫВАЕТ СЕБЯ ОДЕЯЛОМ И ЗАСЫПАЕТ. # Андайн: ОК. ОК. Я поняла. L означает лаймовый цвет. Папирус: СЕРЬЕЗНО? Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЛАЙМЫ. Андайн: Что!? Лаймы рулят!! Я ем их почти всё время!! Папирус: НУ, ОДНАЖДЫ Я ОТДЫХАЛ НА СПА-КУРОРТЕ. Я ПОЛОЖИЛ КУСОЧКИ ЛАЙМА СЕБЕ НА ГЛАЗА, КАК В ТЕЛЕВИЗОРЕ. НО ОНИ ЩИПАЛИ!! КАК ОНИ ЭТО ДЕЛАЮТ!? Андайн: Боже мой! Это не ЛАЙМЫ! Это были ОГУРЦЫ! # Папирус: Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО ЭТО БУДЕТ ОМОЛАЖИВАЮЩАЯ ПРОЦЕДУРА. НО ЭТО НЕ РАБОТАЛО! ТАК ЧТО Я ПОЛОЖИЛ ЕЩЁ БОЛЬШЕ ЛАЙМОВ СЕБЕ НА ГЛАЗА. Андайн: Гадость! Зачем же ты сделал это!? Папирус: Я ПРОСТО ХОТЕЛ ИМЕТЬ КРАСИВЫЕ, МОЛОДЫЕ ГЛАЗА. КАК У МЕТТАТОНА... ЭХ... Андайн: (У него даже нет глаз!!!) room_fire_elevator_l3 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО L3. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ L? ЛУМАКОНИ? ЭТО ПАСТА В ФОРМЕ УЛИТОК! САНС НЕДАВНО КУПИЛ НЕМНОГО. ОН, ВОЗМОЖНО, НАПОЛНЯЕТ ИХ ХОТ-ДОГАМИ И СЛИЗЬЮ. # Папирус: ЭЙ!!! МОЖЕТ ОН ПОДЕЛИТСЯ С ТОБОЙ! # Папирус: МОЖЕТ НАМ СТОИТ ДУМАТЬ БОЛЕЕ АБСТРАКТНО. МОЖЕТ L ОЗНАЧАЕТ... ЛЮБОВЬ. Андайн: Но разве любовь не должна быть огненно-красной!? Как мультяшные человеческие сердца? Папирус: НО АНДАЙН, А ВДРУГ СЕРДЦА ЛЮДЕЙ ЗЕЛЕНЫЕ? Андайн: Ты говоришь так, что меня затошнит при всех. Папирус: НУ, ТОГДА ЭТО БЫЛО БЫ ЛАСКОВОЕ ОТВРАЩЕНИЕ. Андайн: Окей, да! Это я! # Папирус: Я РЕШИЛ!! L ОЗНАЧАЕТ!! СЕРДЦЕ, ИЗ-ЗА КОТОРОГО АНДАЙН ТОШНИТ? room_fire_spidershop # Papyrus: IT MIGHT SOUND WEIRD THAT SPIDERS NEED DONATIONS. BUT THINK ABOUT IT, THEY HAVE EIGHT FEET. THAT'S FOUR PAIRS OF SHOES. A SPIDER WEARING FOUR PAIRS OF PINK BOOTIES. MEDITATE ON THIS IMAGE. # Papyrus: OM... room_fire_walkandbranch2 # Papyrus: THE ENTIRE ROOM IS COVERED IN STEAM THINGIES? OH MY GOD, CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A BUS!?!? HOTLAND STINKS # Papyrus: DON'T TELL ME MORE OF THIS GARBAGE. # Papyrus: A WHOLE ROOM COVERED IN VENTS? OH NO... Undyne: Hey, did I ever tell you about my puzzle idea? It's a maze full of steam vents... But the steam vents are on conveyor belts, and... Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!! I HATE THIS!?!? # Papyrus: ITS BEST IF YOU DON'T ENCOURAGE HER. room_fire_conveyorlaser # Papyrus: LASERS ON CONVEYORS? NO THANKS. SOUNDS LIKE MY LEAST FAVORITE NIGHTMARE. Papyrus: DON'T TELL ME MORE OF THIS GARBAGE. # Papyrus: LASERS ON CONVEYORS? ARE YOU SERIOUS??? # Undyne: Hey, this reminds me of a puzzle idea. Papyrus: OH MY GOD??? NO??? WHY???? I THOUGHT YOU HATED MAKING UP PUZZLES!! Undyne: Yeah, but I love driving you crazy! # Papyrus: PLEASE STOP ENCOURAGING HER. room_fire_savepoint2 # Papyrus: DO SPIDERS HAVE WEBBED FEET? WAIT. SPIDERS DON'T HAVE FEET. DO SPIDERS HAVE WEBBED FINGERS? # Papyrus: JUST CURIOUS. # Papyrus: HEY, UNDYNE. DO SPIDERS HAVE WEBBED FEET? Undyne: No, ducks have webbed feet. Papyrus: DUCKS CAN SPIN WEBS!? Undyne: Yeah, haven't you seen a duck wrap up a loaf of bread? Then suck all of its guts out with its fangs? Papyrus: BREAD HAS GUTS? Undyne: Yeah. They just take 'em all out before they sell it. Papyrus: WOW!! YOU'RE REALLY SMART, UNDYNE! Undyne: (I thought he knew I was joking...) # Undyne: Papyrus, wait, you know I'm joking, right...? Papyrus: OF COURSE! EVERYONE KNOWS SPIDERS HAVE WEBBED FEET. room_fire_spider # Papyrus: I'VE HEARD THERE ARE TWO GROUPS OF SPIDERS. ONE IN HOTLAND, AND ONE IN THE RUINS. SINCE THE SPIDERS CAN'T CROSS THE COLD OF SNOWDIN. THEY NEED SOME KIND OF TRANSPORT. LIKE A TANDEM MOTORCYCLE WITH EIGHT WHEELS. # Papyrus: OR A UNICYCLE WITH EIGHT WHEELS! # Papyrus: I WONDER IF ANY OF MY ONLINE FANS ARE SPIDERS. Undyne: Do spiders even use the internet? Sans: are you kidding? spiders love to surf the web. Papyrus: SANS! YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING. # Papyrus: FANGS FOR VISITING MY WEB-SITE. THAT'S WHAT SPIDERS LIKE TO POST. room_fire_pacing # Papyrus: A POSTER FOR METTATON'S SHOW? THAT'S NEATO. I WANT A POSTER FOR MY PUZZLES! AND MAYBE A FEW OPENING BANDS. # Papyrus: THEY COULD PLAY MY THEME SONG! I JUST NEED TO GET A THEME SONG. # Papyrus: A POSTER FOR METTATON'S SHOW? THAT'S NEATO. I WANT A POSTER FOR MY PUZZLES! Undyne: Oh! And I want a poster for all of my big fights! Papyrus: A REAL EVENT! WE COULD HAVE A LIVE BAND! Undyne: And a barbeque! Papyrus: AND FIREWORKS! Undyne: And a second barbeque! Papyrus: WON'T YOU JUST EAT BBQ INSTEAD OF FIGHTING? Undyne: Let's do it! # Undyne: We could use the spears as kabob skewers! Papyrus: AND BONES AS KABONE SKEWERS! Undyne: What's a kabone? Papyrus: LIKE A KABOB BUT WITH ONLY BONES. room_fire_operatest # Papyrus: WOW!!! THAT CHOREOGRAPHY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FRIENDS... WITH A BONE-A- FIDE OPERA STAR!!! # Papyrus: WOWIE! # Papyrus: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO DANCE WITH METTATON! Undyne: Big deal... Earlier, the human and I danced with DEATH!!! Papyrus: WOW!!! IS DEATH COOL? Undyne: Yeah, she's like super hot. # Papyrus: I WANT TO MEET DEATH... room_fire_multitile # Papyrus: WOW! I SAW IT! THE MULTICOLOR TILE PUZZLE! If you completed the puzzle: YOU DID IT!! MY DIRECTIONS HELPED YOU!! I'M A GOOD EXPLAINER! NYEH HEH HEH! Else: SEEMS LIKE YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO COMPLETE IT. YOU'VE GOT TO BE PREPARED NEXT TIME! I'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT ALL AGAIN! YOU SEE, RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE. PINK TILES DON'T DO ANYTHING. GREEN TILES ARE... # If you completed the puzzle: NYEH HEH HEH! Else: Papyrus: PLAID TILES ARE... room_fire_hotelfront_1 # Papyrus: WHAT? I? SCREAM? SURE! I'LL TRY. A. A. A. A. A. I'M SCREAMING VERY SLOWLY. # Papyrus: A. # Undyne: WHAT!? RG01 and RG02 are slacking off?! Come ON! They should be KILLING you right now! Not that I want them to, I mean. But they could at least TRY, y'know!? Else, if spared RG01 and RG02: Undyne: Oh yeah, that reminds me. I told RG01 and RG02 that if they managed to nab you... I'd take them both out for ice cream. I hope you were able to avoid them. Cause I HATE ice cream!! # Papyrus: I ALMOST CAPTURED YOU... WHERE'S MY ICE CREAM. room_fire_hotellobby # Papyrus: A HOT-L... THAT'S SHORT FOR HOTLAND, RIGHT? # Papyrus: WOWIE! # Undyne: A hotel?? Cool!! I've never stayed at a fancy hotel! Papyrus: REALLY?? ME NEITHER. Undyne: Papyrus, we should go on vacation sometime! Papyrus: YEAH!! LET'S VACATION TO A HOTEL!!! # Undyne: Well, maybe we would go someplace besides the hotel, too... Papyrus: OH, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. I WOULD NEVER TAKE A VACATION FOR ANY REASON. room_fire_restaurant # Papyrus: A FANCY SCHMANCY RESTAURANT!?!? AFTER TASTING MY COOKING, THAT SEEMS POINTLESS, RIGHT? # Papyrus: I BET THEY CAN'T EVEN MAKE SPAGHETTI! # Undyne: Woah!! A fancy restaurant!? Are you treating us? Do they have steak? Papyrus: PSHHHHHHT. WHO NEEDS THAT! YOUR FRIENDS ARE GREAT CHEFS! Undyne: Well, maybe our cooking abilities aren't exactly perfect. Nah!!! They totally are!! Eat up, punk!! (You hear spaghetti thwap against the receiver.) # Papyrus: ISN'T FRIENDSHIP DELICIOUS? room_fire_hoteldoors # Papyrus: CAREFUL. LOTS OF HOTELS ARE INFESTED NOWADAYS. THEY CAN SLIDE UNDER CLOSED DOOR HOLES 1 INCH HIGH. WHAT DO I MEAN? YOU'LL KNOW IT IF YOU SEE IT. (You hear a muffled bark behind one of the doors.) # Papyrus: WHAT WAS THAT??? # Papyrus: CAREFUL. I'VE HEARD THAT HOTEL HAS A DOG PROBLEM. Undyne: Oh? No pets allowed, huh? Papyrus: I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT PETS. Undyne: What's the problem? Papyrus: THE PROBLEM IS... DOG. Undyne: What's wrong with dogs!? Papyrus: NOT ALL DOGS. JUST THAT ONE. Undyne: What's WRONG with it!? Papyrus: EVERYTHING. # Undyne: So you hate this dog, but like weird talking flowers? Papyrus: THE FLOWER IS MY FRIEND! Undyne: I mean, if having an imaginary friend makes you happy... Papyrus: OH MY GOD!! HE'S NOT IMAGINARY! HE HAS A NAME! Undyne: What's his name. Papyrus: FL... FLOWERY? Undyne: Oh my GOD!!! You just made that up!! Papyrus: OK, I DID!! BUT HE'S REAL!! room_fire_hotelbed # Papyrus: YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOTEL ROOM!? ... WHY? MY GARAGE IS ALWAYS OPEN TO YOU!! # Papyrus: THE PRICE IS RIGHT!! # Papyrus: YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOTEL ROOM!? Undyne: Heyyy!! Let's throw a room party! We can order a pizza and stay up all night playing games! Papyrus: PARTY "GAMES"? LIKE THE SIX- LEGGED RACE? Undyne: Nah, like "pillow fight the skeleton!" Papyrus: H-HEY!!! NO PILLOWS FROM THE COUCH! Undyne: Aww, okay. Papyrus: HEY!!! NO ENTIRE COUCH!! Undyne: Too late!!! # Papyrus: HEY, YOU DIDN'T HIT ME WITH MY ENTIRE COUCH. Undyne: Nah, why would I do that? I'm saving it for the party!! room_fire_elevator_r3 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО R3. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ R? РОТИНИ? ВИНТООБРАЗНАЯ ПАСТА. Я ИСПОЛЬЗУЮ ЕЁ, ЧТОБЫ МОЯ СТОРОЖЕВАЯ СТАНЦИЯ НЕ РАЗВАЛИЛАСЬ. # Папирус: ВСЯ МОЯ СТАНЦИЯ СДЕЛАНА ИЗ ГИДРАТА КАРТОНА! # Папирус: ПОГОДИ. ЧТО ЕСЛИ L И R ОЗНАЧАЮТ ЛЕВЫЙ И ПРАВЫЙ??? Андайн: Ни ЗА ЧТО! Это бессмысленно. Потому что если ты смотришь в другую сторону, это будет не так! # Папирус: НО ЕСЛИ ТЫ СМОТРИШЬ В ДРУГУЮ СТОРОНУ... КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НЕ ТАК? Андайн: Давай не будем философствовать над алфавитом. room_fire_precore (Done) # Папирус: НАПРАВЛЯЕШЬСЯ В ЯДРО...? ХМММ. ТЕБЕ НЕ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ ТАМ ЗВОНИТЬ. ЗНАЮ! ЗВУЧИТ УЖАСНО! КАК ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ТАМ БЕЗ МЕНЯ? НУ, УВЕРЕН, ТЫ НАЙДЁШЬ ТАМ ПУТЬ! НЕ БЕСПОКОЙСЯ, МЫ ЕЩЁ ПОГОВОРИМ! УДАЧИ ТЕБЕ! # Папирус: ДА БРОСЬ! ЕЩЁ НЕ ВРЕМЯ ПРОЩАТЬСЯ! # Папирус: НАПРАВЛЯЕШЬСЯ В ЯДРО...? ХМММ. Андайн: Ядро - огромная башня, полная электроэнергией. Так что не думаю, что твой телефон будет там работать... Папирус: О НЕТ! ЧТО ТЫ БЕЗ НАС БУДЕШЬ ДЕЛАТЬ...? Андайн: Тебе нужно сделать великое дело, ведь так...? Ну... Даже без слов, где-то в душе, мы будем вместе с тобой, хорошо!? Папирус: ДА! ТЫ ОТ НАС НЕ ИЗБАВИШЬСЯ! Андайн: Мы надеемся на тебя, так что не подведи! # Андайн: Мы пока ещё не прощаемся! room_fire_elevator_l1 (Done) # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО L1. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ L1? ЛИНГУИНЕ? ЛИНГУИНЕ. ПЛОСКАЯ ПАСТА. ЕЮ ЕЩЁ МОЖНО ПЕРЕВЯЗЫВАТЬ ПОДАРКИ. # Папирус: ИЗ-ЗА ПЛОСКОСТИ ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ ОТЛИЧНАЯ ЛЕНТА. # Папирус: НА ЛИФТЕ НАПИСАНО L1. НО ЧТО ОЗНАЧАЕТ L1? Андайн: Ну же, Папирус, подумай над этим. Папирус: ХМММ... Андайн: Это означает Л-ифт, ага!!! # Папирус: ЛИФТ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ТАК НАЗЫВАЮТ? Андайн: Возможно?